


All That I Could Say Was...

by fallingmistinthedark



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, adrien doesn't know what to do., mmm mmm yeah yeah, oblivious chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingmistinthedark/pseuds/fallingmistinthedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien sees both Ladybug and Marinette walk by on the streets... and immediately recognizes how they walk to be exactly the same. </p><p>...Mmmm mmmm yeah yeah</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That I Could Say Was...

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the Miraculous ladybug fandom. Enjoy! :)

Adrien was desperately attempting to avoid Chloe's attempts at being all touchy feely. He hated it, and missed non-possessive and just his friend Chloe. He didn't know when she'd gotten this way, but he absolutely hated how clingy she was. If he didn't feel sorry for her, he would probably have straight up told her to get lost, but no, he was too nice for that. And he hated himself for not being able to tell Chloe he only liked her as a friend, and that was it.

Today had been a particularly bad day. His father had been stricter than usual and hadn't even allowed a short visit to Marinette's parents bakery on the way to school. He had really wanted to stop by, their muffins were expecially good, and they had different ones every week. He had been looking forward to today's visit, as Mrs. Dupain-Cheng had told him that there was an extra special experimental muffin there. He wondered what it was as he fended off Chloe's advances as nicely as possible. Chocolate chip-banana? No, probably not. Raspberry caramel? Now he was just fantasizing. 

During school, Chloe had caused another scene. This time, however, Marinette had stood up to her, glaring at her more than he'd ever seen anyone glare at anyone. That stare had reminded him of Ladybug. He wanted to talk to her, she always calmed him down and took him seriously. Plus, it seemed like Ladybug hated Chloe, and he had to wonder why she did. She did cause a lot of akuma attacks, but nothing they couldn't handle easily. 

After school, his photoshoot had run longer than usual. That had irritated him. He had really wanted to stop by the bakery then and see if they still had any. He didn't even know if they were open, but he really wanted that muffin. To top it all off, Chloe had been waiting for him after it'd been done. His hopeful smile had immediately dropped, and he wished she wasn't there. In fact, he wished she was sick, and in bed. Some days, he wished she would stop going to his school.

A scream broke him out of his blissful reverie, and a second later he was already in Chat Noir mode, searching for the threat. Instead, he found a streak of red and black running past, with a spot of blue. Ah, Ladybug was already here. That meant he had to hurry and transform... but what to do about Chloe?

"Oh, Adrien, whatever will we do?" She asked overdramatically. He sighed, picking her up, placing her in the elevator, and pressing up. A quick glance around the room confirmed he was alone, and Plagg coming out only confirmed it more. 

"Plagg, transform me!" I said, already feeling it working. A second later, I was running out the door, following the sounds of mayhem.

~~~~~~~~~~

Later that week, I'd been walking to school when I was ambushed by Chloe, and the trusty side-goon Sabrina. Sometimes, I really hated Thursday's. I kept walking, trying to show her I was not interested in her antics today. No such luck. Honestly, the girl needed someone to tutor her in how to follow social cues. It was inexcusable really. Adrien smirked at the face he tought Ladybug would have, watching this scene right now. Unfortunately, Chloe took that smirk as one meant for her, and he knew right then, today was going to be another bad day.

During the break that day, he finally managed to shake Chloe off, finding a quiet corner. He sat down, sighing as Plagg came out.

"What's up?" He asked casually, nibbling at a piece of cheese. Adrien shrugged. 

"I finally shook Chloe off." He muttered, bringing his phoen out, tapping the Love Live! app. He felt slightly better as the first song began. 

"Well, that's good, so why are you still down?" Plagg asked, confused. He paused the game to look over at the floating cat. 

"I guess, I mean, I think it's just not knowing who Ladybug is is driving me crazy." He admitted as he looked over towards the open area. 

"Then tell Ladybug, she'll understand." Plagg commented, taking another bite of his cheese.

"I don't think she will." He shrugged, about to go back to his phone. A streak of pink, blue, and black ran past, looking exactly like Ladybug. He blinked, identyfying the retreating figure as Marinette. He blinked, shocked. She ran exactly like Ladybug, confident, brave, and sure. 

"Are you going to go after her?" Plagg asked, looking after her as well. He nodded distractedly and Plagg flew into his shirt pocket. He bloted out of his hiding place, going straight after Marinette.

"Marinette!" He called, trying to catch up with her, but she turned the corner and was gone. He stopped, placing his hands on his knees. Plagg floated out of his shirt pocket. 

"Want to transform and go after her?" He asked, floating lazily in the air in front of me. I nodded.

"Transform me, Plagg!" And with that, we were off.

~~~~~~~~~~

Minutes later, he landed outside Marinette's house, glancing around and spotting Marinette. He walked lithely over, still as Chat Noir. Her eyes widened a bit when she saw him, but concern flashed through her features almost immediately after.

"Ah, hello, miss. How has purr day been?" He asked, using yet another cat pun. Her face changed, trying to hold back laughter.

"Ahm, I can't say it's been incredible." She relented, still trying to hold in the laughter. I offered her a troublesome smirk, and she couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. It made my breath stop. Incredible. Exactly like Ladybug.

"I see, miss. Well then, I hope your day becomes pawsome!" I joke and quickly run behind the bakery, the transformation releasing. I quickly step out the other side of the building so she won't suspect anything just yet.

I ran around the corner, gladly she was only a few feet away of where she'd been and I closed the distance easily.

"Hey, Marientte!" She spun around at the sound of my voice, blushing fiercely. 

"Uh, hey, Adrien." She murmured, not making eye contact. Now that I looked at it, this was really cute. 

"I was wondering if we could talk together, alone?" I asked, motioning around us at the people walking past. She nodded, opening and closing her mouth, I could tell she was nervous to be talking to me... hmm. She followed me after a moment of hesitation, no doubt wondering what I wanted to talk about.

I pulled her into a small coffee shop a few blocks away with only one person manning the counter, and motioned to a table in the corner. 

"Care to sit, princess?" She blushed deeply at the nickname, but slid into the seat none the less.

"So what did you want to talk about Adrien?" She asked softly, not quite meeting my eyes. Interesting. 

"I don't exactly know how to phrase this."

"I'll listen." Marinette says, eyes finally meeting mine. In her eyes are several emotions. Determination, sympathy, kindness, and an emotion that goes much deeper than just simply caring.

"I believe that you will." I replied honestly and took a deep breath. "So what I'm about to say might be a little awkward at first, but I have proof.

"Oookay." She said slowly and carefully. I looked down at my lap.

"I'm Chat Noir." I breathed, and I heard a little gasp from across the table. "M'lady." Another gasp, but it sounded lighter. When I looked back up, she had a wide smile on her face, as well as a tear or two.

"Adrien, how did you know?" She asked. I smiled.

"You run exactly how m'lady runs when you think no one's looking." He eyes widened, caught off-guard by my explanation. "Yes," I explained before she could ask,"knowing how you run is like knowing the back of my hand." Her smile spread, and I relaxed.

"I can't really lie to you, kitty. Yeah. I'm Ladybug." She relented, her smile becoming more relaxed. Then, I knew she was okay with, and strangely, I had a feeling things would get easier.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Marinette!" I waved, running to catch up. She turned around, a relaxed smile in the place of red cheeks. 

"Adrien! You want a muffin? I grabbed two before leaving!" She responded, her voice cheery and knowing. I immediately smiled at the mention of muffins.

"How'd you know I'd want one?" I asked, catching the muffin she'd just thrown at me. 

"Does the last two times you came to my house ring a bell?" I laughed at that. Touche. I'd fangboy'd over all the muffins cooling in her kitchen. I bit into the muffin, and I tasted just the muffin I'd always wanted. Banana and chocolate chip. I licked my lips as I went in for another bite of the heavenly treat as Marinette looked on. 

"This" another bite, "is amazing." I swallow that bite, and Marinette gets a grin on her face. I stop, my mouth right over the last piece of muffin.

"Finish him." She whispered, mimicking the Mortal Kombat narrarator. I gladly took the next bite, effectively 'finishing' the muffin. 

"Ahhhh that was so good!" I commented and Marinette's cheecks went red again, something I hadn't seen for a while. "What?"

"I made those muffins." She mumured, her face still bright red.

"Then," I paused for dramatic effect,"I have found my new favorite baker!" I finished, hugging her. When I pulled back, her face was even more red, but there was an easy relaxed smile there.

"Thanks, kitty." She mumbled, looking down. I smiled.

"Hey, Marinette?" I asked her, drawing her eyes up to mine.

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you, m'lady?" 

"Of course, Chat." She responded, her relaxed smile growing into a wide one. And, without further ado, my lips met soft, warm, and gentle ones.


End file.
